Paw Patrol: Advance warfare
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: Atlas had captured Adventure Bay and captured the Paw Patrol but not Rocky witch who teamed up with Sergeant Cormack and the Sentinel team to take down Atlas and rescue his friends
1. Chapter 1

The sun just set at Adventure Bay the pups are already past asleep and the moon light up the sky,Rocky woke up in the middle of the night he stretched and left his pup house but the thing he notice that the pups were not in their pup houses "Wait were are the other pups?" Rocky asked himself. Rocky headed up the Lookout to see if Ryder was up there but he wasent so he decided to check the Bay, as soon he got to the bay he saw cracks on the roads buildings torn apart and even the Mayor's office was torn apart "What the heck is going on here?" Rocky asked himself again, then he heard something in the bushes so he went to check it out. He look behind all of the bushes and saw nothing Rocky is starting to think something is wrong and tried to contact one of the pups "ARF, Chase, Skye,Rubble,Zuma,Marshall" there was no answer so he tried again this time he got an answer "Rocky is that you?" A voice said behind Rocky. Rocky turned around and saw Marshall on his side in a puddle of blood "Marshall what happen?" Rocky asked Marshall, Marshall teared up "People with guns came into the bay killing a bunch of people including Ryder and cough cough and I don't know were the other pups are at cough you...must...find...them" that's was the last thing Marshall said before he past. Rocky's eyes teared up and came down his face "Marshall no." Rocky sobbed, he picked Marshall's body and took it behind a tree and buried it and continued.

Rocky had reached Jake's mountain and he noticed Jake's coat was on the snowy ground "Jake's coat but were is Jake" Rocky asked himself as he continued walking through the mountains until he found a undenified building,"I never seen anything like it befoure" said Rocky. Rocky started to walk closer to the building, as soon he got closer he heard voices inside the building "You can't get away with this" said small voice from inside witch that Rocky knew "That's Zuma he's in there" Rocky said to himself. Rocky backed up a little but he bumb into something and it grabbed him "Shh don't be scared is you're name Rocky" the voice asked, Rocky nodded " I'm Sergent Cormack leader group leader of the Sentinel this is ILona,Gideon,and Mitchell, the people that have you're friends locked up they are Atlas they are trying to destroy you're Adventure Bay so that's why were here" said Cormack having his helmet close up. Rocky looked up at Cormack "How did you know me?" Rocky asked, ILona rubbed Rocky's head "A pup you know named Marshall he said you thought he was dead but he survived he's at base getting treated" said ILona. Rocky sighed in relief knowing Rocky was okay "Mitchell ILona get you're weapons ready were going in and Rocky I heard that you can open doors with out setting alarm can you open this door" Cormack asked, Rocky nodded and opened the door allowing Cormack and his team to sneek in. After 10 minutes Cormack and his team came out with three knocked out pups and one conscious pup "Zuma what happen to the others?" Rocky asked, Zuma shook his head "They are only out cold they are fine" said Zuma "Okay people and pups enough chit chat let's head back to base" said Cormack getting on the warbird that just arrived.

Rocky and Zuma joined the Sentinel on the warbird heading to base, as soon they got there the four pup that was just rescued had been medical care "Okay that should take care of things for now" said ILona walking out of infirmary. Mitchell was with Rocky upgrading his pup pack making it into a exo suit for pups "This is cool looking" said Rocky wagging his tail, Mitchell grinned "Glad you like it" said Mitchell helping Rocky down from the walked in carrying a bag with the other pups gear "Mitchell Cormack wants to have the other pups gear to be upgraded" said Gideon dropping the bag on the floor next to Mitchell, Mitchell nodded "Rocky why you go see you're friends they must be wondering were you are at" said Mitchell grabbing the bag and putting it on the table. Rocky nodded and headed to the infirmary to see his friends right before Rocky got to the infirmary he ran into ILona "Hey Rocky you're friends are doing fine they need to rest, but I was meaning to ask this question how did you not get captured by Atlas" ILona asked. Rocky was confused "I don't know why they didn't capture me I woke up and they were gone" said Rocky, ILona looked confused as well thing why they didn't capture Rocky but she walked on letting Rocky go inside the infirmary to see his friends about 2 hours later Mitchell and Cormack called Rocky to the office. Rocky went to the office to see what's up "What's up Cormack?" Rocky asked, Cormack showed Rocky a video of two Atlas soldiers carrying Ryder to a chair and strapping him in and used a beam on him after they were done he looked like he was under mind control then they took him to a Atlas gearing station "What is that Ryder he is under mind control?" Rocky asked. Cormack nodded and turned off the video "Rocky we need you on this mission you can snap Ryder out of it" said Cormack,ILona walked with her MPF5 loaded "Alright I've got a team ready Cormack" said ILona handing Cormack his Bal-27 "Alright listen up team ILona and I are taking a team to assault the Atlas team out front as Gideon,Mitchell use sniper rifles up on the roof tops and Rocky you'll be their spotter to keep their snipers off of us we leave in 2 hours" said Cormack.

Two hours later with Gideon,Mitchell,and Rocky "This is Sentinel 2-3 we are in position over" said Gideon going prone on top of the building with Mitchell and Rocky and aimed down to the road below. Rocky barked for his binoculars and looked down to the streets as well "Sentinel 2-3 do you have visual on us over?" Cormack asked, "We got eyes on you Sentinel 0-4 you are clear over" said Mitchell. Cormack and ILona moved up to the building and breached the door and went inside firing at the Atlas troopers, Rocky noticed more Atlas troops landed on the roof from the cloaked warbird "Mitchell, Gideon enemy on the roof of the building" Rocky pointed out both Gideon and Mitchell open fired on the enemy's that were on top of the roof. As Atlas got closer to Gideon,Rocky,and Mitchell, Gideon shot a grenade at the Atlas troopers killing 10 Atlas troopers leaving them in a pool of blood but there were 5 more enemy's left still after them both. Gideon and Mitchell ran out of ammo in the middle of the fight they were out gunned and out nummberd but a zipline came out of no were, Atlas looked over to the zipline to see were its coming from and boom a flashbang blinded them to give Mitchell a chance to grab his HBR and kill the remaining Atlas troopers. Three shadows started to come down on top of the roof and do by surprise it was Chase and Zuma along with some back up "Chase Zuma its good to see you being better" said Rocky, "Sentinel 2-3 we see no trace of Ryder I repeat there is no trace of Ryder over" said ILona,Gideon sighed "Roger that Sentinel 0-4 Gideon out" said Gieon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Rocky woke up and stretched and joined Chase,Skye,Zuma,and Rubble in the cafiteria "Hey Pups" Rocky greeted. The pups greeted him back and they started eating their breakfast after they got done eating they went to the infirmary to see Marshall that was still seriously wounded "Hey Marshall how are you doing" Chase asked. Marshall smiled "Yeah I'm doing fine I would been dead if ILona wouldn't found me" said Marshall, Rocky was still glad that Marshall was still with them then some alarm goes off "Emergency we got wounded coming in" said the voice on the intercom. Chase and the others ran out of the infirmary to see what's going on they they saw ILona,Cormack,Mitchell,and Gideon running with a small stretcher in hand "MOVE WE GOT A WOUNDED PUP!" Cormack shouted, The pups ran back into the infirmary with Cormack and the others "Cormack what's going on" Chase asked. Cormack and Mitchell set the stretcher on the bed "Its a husky pup she's badly wounded" said Mitchell, the pups gasp in fear "Everest!" Skye screamed in fear. ILona hugged Skye "She's going to be okay Skye" she said wipeing the tear off of Skye's cheek, Skye smiled and looked at Everest "Get well soon Everest" said Skye leaving the infirmary with the other pups.

A hour has past and Everest was awake and recovering and the pups just got done talking to her then Cormack came up to them "Pups we got another mission for you we found Ryder and he just go done talking to Irons now he's you're pup's Lookout using it as a Atlas base so were moving out in 45 minutes get ready" said Cormack. Chase and the Paw Patrol went to get ready for the mission 15 minutes later the pups are ready for deployment Cormack,ILona,and Mitchell met up with them with HBRs "Okay pups our job is to capture the Lookout and snap Ryder out of his trance as Gideon takes a team on the front lines to keep them busy" said Cormack opening the door on the Warbird. The pups got on the Warbird fallowed by Cormack,Mitchell,and ILona then they took off, about 20 minutes later they arrived at Adventure Bay "Okay Cloaking systems on we'll take them by surprise" said Cormack entering his cloaking code in and become invisible. They pups entered the cloaking mode too ILona and Mitchell went the other way around because ILona doesn't have cloaking systems, Cormack led the pups up to the sliding doors and went inside of the Lookout as ILona and Mitchell keep the guards out side occupied. Chase and Cormack took out two Atlas guards that was inside the bottom floor and used the elevator to go to the top were Ryder was at, when they got up there Ryder was talking to Irons on his pup pad "Chase on three we knock him out" said Cormack.

Cormack counted down then he gave the single then Chase dropped the net on Ryder then Cormack knocked him out "ILona we got Ryder take the outside guards out" said Cormack activating the elevator to go down, "Roger that Cormack" ILona confirmed killing the Atlas guards that was outside the Lookout. Cormack and the pups came out of the Lookout regrouping with Mitchell and ILona " Okay Skye,Zuma,Rubble you come with me were taking Ryder back to base and try to bring him back as Chase and Rocky goes with Mitchell and ILona to help out Gideon" said Cormack, The Warbird landed and Cormack got on it with the three members of the Paw Patrol and Ryder then they took off. Mitchell led the team down to the bay "Mitchell enemy twelve o'clock" ILona pointed, Mitchell took him down and continued running to regroup with Gideon "ILona,Mitchell about bloddy time you showed up" said Video reloading his MF5 and started firing at Atlas. Mitchell,IILona, Chase,and Rocky joined in and causing Atlas to retreat "Good job guys and pups" said ILona calling for exfill Mitchell sat down on a bench and and took a drink of water and gave the pups a drink too.

The Warbird came and picked them up and took the back to base Cormack was already there and out of his uniform "Guys we got Ryder back to normal and he is recovering with Marshall and Everest" said Cormack, Chase and Rocky cheered that Ryder was okay "Chase Skye said she needs to see you" said Cormack. Chase nodded and went to Skye location "Come on Mitchell let's get something to eat we had a long day" said ILona draging Mitchell to the cafeteria leaving Rocky with Cormack "Okay Rocky let's go and watch a movie for a job well done" said Cormack, Rocky fallowed Cormack to the theater then the door right out front of them below up knocking Rocky and Cormack out then four Atlas soldiers came in and grab Cormack and Rocky and left the base.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchell and ILona went to check were the explosion came from and saw a big hole in the door "Mitchell check for survivors" ILona ordered, Mitchell checked the area and found no body's "No body's no one was here" said Mitchell taking his rist pannle off and tuns it into a tablet form to take pictures of the seen. ILona contacts Cormack "Cormack there is explosion at the theater we need you at the seen" said ILona, there was no response so she tries again "Cormack do you copy" ILona spoke still no response "Why ain't he responding" Mitchell asked waking up to her "I don't know Mitchell" ILona sighed. Chase,Rubble,and Skye showed up to see the "What's going on?" Chase asked in surprise, Mitchell walked up to them " Someone blew up the theater doors no was killed but Rocky and Cormack are missing" said Mitchell, Chase didn't know what to think but to think thats Rocky is nowhere to be found. Skye looked at Chase and teared up a bit "Some one took Rocky what are we going to do?" Skye asked, Chase's ears flatten then he growled "I'm tired of these people hurting my friends" Chase growled more, ILona was shocked to see Chase like this and sighed "Its going to be a long night" ILona said to herself.

Meanwhile at Atlas HQ Rocky and Cormack was tied up in a room then two Atlas troopers and Irons came in the room "Irons what's wrong with you you're son died for the country he did it to keep people safe from people like you" said Cormack, Irons looked at Cormack "My son died because of you're war that's why I'm ending this" said Irons. Cormack gritted his teeth "Think about all the Innocent lives that you already took, what would you're son say about you attacking the country that he fought for" Cormack protested, Irons didn't listen to Cormack and shot him in the leg "GHA AH..You son of a Bitch" Cormack growled in pain. Irons left the room leaving Rocky and Cormack in the room Rocky used his pup pack that Atlas forgot to take off of him and undo the lock on his chains "Cormack are you okay?" Rocky asked, Cormack shook his head "I'm bleeding out" said Cormack hanging his head breathing heavliy "Come on I've gotta get you out of here" said Rocky building a crutch for Cormack. Rocky and Cormack started to sneek around the base until they found a radio "Hello is anyone there?" Rocky asked, some picked up "This is ILona who is this?" ILona asked Rocky was glad to hear that voice "ILona this is Rocky were are at a prison camp in the jungle and we need medical assistant's Cormack is wounded" said Rocky.

ILona was shocked to hear that "Roger that were on our way" said ILona ending transmission with Rocky, Rocky looked at Cormack and saw the condition that Cormack was in "Cormack you're going to make it just hang in there" said Rocky opening the door and continued walking keeping Cormack by his side. About four hours later they made it out then the alarm went off "Rocky run forget about me I'm just holding you back" said Cormack laying on the ground "No I'm not leaving you!" Rocky shouted, Cormack grabbed Rocky by the Collar "Rocky I know what I signed for Run!" Cormack ordered then out of no were Cormack got shot in the back and Died out front of Rocky "NO!" Rocky screamed then a group of Atlas troopers surrounded Rocky. He was terrified think its his last day alive the bullets start hitting Atlas trooper from behind but one trooper manege to get to Rocky to shoot him but another pup came out of no were biting the Atlas trooper on the neck and growled "That's for my friends you hurt" said the pup, Rocky got up and seen his best friend Chase witch his mouth was covered with blood "Chase?" Rocky walked up closer "Is that you?" He asked. The pup lifted his head "Rocky? You're alive!" Chase cried hugging his mix breed friend Chase broke the hug "Were Cormack?" He asked, Rocky pointed over to Cormack's body "No.." Chase whispered in shock to see Cormack laying in a pool of blood. The rest of the team showed up "CORMACK!" ILona screamed running up to the body, Gideon and Mitchell stood there shocked "Dammit Atlas is going to pay" said Gideon slamming his fist into the truck.

Mitchell and Gideon lifted Cormack's body and put it inside the Warbird and headed back to base,back at base they took Cormack's body to the morgue the pups were quite the whole time they were there. Hours later Rocky was in his room crying because of Cormack's death then ILona came into his room "Rocky I know things are rough but Cormack is in a better place"" said ILona petting Rocky, Rocky looked up at her "I watched him die, its not a pretty thing" said Rocky ILona sighed and left Rocky's room so he can have some alone time. Meanwhile with Chase and the other pups "Marshall I'm glad that you are better" said Skye, Marshall smiled "Yeah I'm healthy and I'm ready to help out any way that I can" said went to Rocky's room to check on him "Rocky are you in here?" Chase asked, Rocky came up to the door and opened it and Rocky looked terrible the fur on top of his all messed up and he looked dirty "Rocky you look terrible why no you take a bath you'll feel a little better" said Chase. Rocky's eyes widened and jumped back "A-A bath no thank you" said Rocky, Chase gave a mean look to Rocky and left but he came back with ILona "Uh guys what are u doing?" Rocky asked "ILona is going to give you a bath Rocky" said Chase right before Rocky get a chance to run ILona grabbed him and held him tight. ILona took Rocky to the showers and gave him a bath after words Rocky was done clean and refreshed and he went to sleep for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rocky woke up and headed to Chase's room witch Chase came out of his room " Hey Rocky what's up?" Chase asked, Rocky took a deep breath "I miss Cormack Chase" said Rocky tearing up a little. Chase felt sorry for Rocky "Rocky I'm sorry about Cormack but he's in a better place" said Chase patting Rocky on the back then ILona came up to them "Pups we got word from HQ that the Marines are in trouble and they need our help so gear up you two" said ILona. Rocky and Chase went and got ready for deployment, about forty two minutes later Chase,Rocky,and Marshall were at the hanger waiting for ILona and the rest. They showed up "Okay listen up the Marines are in under attack by Atlas so were going in for back up Marshall you stay behind the front line and treat the wounded,Chase and Rocky you're with ILona,Mitchell,and I" said Gideon.

About have hour later they reached the location were the Marines were at Mitchell and ILona jumped out of the warbird the pups and Gideon fallowed behind "Hello I'm ILona I'm with the Sentinel and these are my men,were here to help" said ILona showing the Marian her card "Okay you guys can go in Captain Coyle is ready for you" said the Marine gaurd. ILona and the rest of the team went in to the battle field to aid the Marines "Rocky,Chase this way fallow Mitchell" said Gideon opening a gap in the wall, Gideon and ILona went a different way to cover more ground. Mitchell led the pups through the building to take out snipers "Chase pop a flash in there and I'll take them out" said Mitchell, Chase pops a flash blinding the snipers so Mitchell took them out and move on to the second building with the pups and saw more enemys and killed them. Mitchell and the pups made their way through the biulding until an Atlas trooper came out of nowhere knocking Mitchell down and pulled out a knife and tries to stab him but Mitchell starts to fight back then Chase jumped on the Atlas trooper's back and bit him on the neck killing him "Thanks Chase, come on we got to regroup with ILona and Gideon" said Mitchell picking up his rifle, Chase and Rocky nodded and fallowed Mitchell out of the building on to the battlefield that's were Ilona and Gideon was at. Mitchell shot two Atlas troopers and got into cover with Chase and Rocky "About bloody time you got here Mitchell" said Gideon poping a frag out, Mitchell reloaded and took a deep breath and open fired at the enemy killing the rest of the Atlas troopers "Good job Mitchell you too pups" said Gideon. Three Mareins aproched the Sentinel "You must be the Sentinel team I'm Captain Coyle" said Coyle, Gideon shook her hand "Coyle do you got any information about Irons?" Gideon asked. Coyle pointed back the way that she came from "Irons has Goliaths on its way we need to help out the other Mareins" said Coyle leading them to location were Irons getting the Goliaths ready for battle, Gideon looked on "Damn how are we suppose to destroy all of them?" Gideon asked.

Rocky wagged his tails "I know if you can get me down there I could dismantle those robots suits" said Rocky, Gideon nodded with agreement and reloaded his weapon "Alright Rocky I'll run you down and you will do what ever you have to do and get out" said Gideon, ILona walked up to Gideon and patted him on the Shoulder "Chase,Mitchell,the Marines and I will give you sniper cover" said ILona. Rocky and Chase high pawed and went their septet way, Gideon and Rocky arrived the base were the Goliaths were at Rocky go strait to work it took him about five hours to get them all that's when three Atlas soldier came around the corner and saw Rocky finsinhing the job then they open fired hitting Rocky in the back leg "AH MY LEG!" Rocky cried out. Gideon killed those three Atlas Soldiers and grabbed Rocky and ran out of the facility heading back the way they came from, as soon they got back ILona patched Rocky up and head back to the Marines base to get ready for Atlas assault and Marshall looked for any broken bones on Rocky "Rocky you're lucky the bullet went strait through you only thing you need is to have is bandege and stitches" said Marshall. back with Mitchell,Gideon and Chase "They hurt my friend Irons will pay for this I'm doing this for Rocky" said Chase Jumping down on the floor and walked with Gideon and Mitchell outside


	5. Chapter 5

Chase,Gideon,and Mitchell walked up to ILona and Coyle "Okay what's going on?" Gideon asked, ILona waved them to fallow her they walked over to the Warbird "Word that Irons is about to attack another part of the city to catch the others off gaurd so I called for back up but for now we give the Marines support until the the back ups arrives" said ILona hopping on bord the Warbird. Chase hopped on with ILona as Gideon and Mitchell bord another warbird and they took off as soon they reach the part of the city and set up an ambush about three hours later a Atlas war bird stopped in mid air dropping Atlas troops off then ILona shot a rocket at the warbird blowing it up the remaining troops open fires Mitchell and Gideon took them out in the matter of seconds " Mitchell Gideon Chase come on let's head up to support the Marines" said ILona kicking a gate down they ran down the ally way. Back at Sentinel base Marshall was giving Rocky medical attention "Hold still Rocky I know it stings but its the only way to keep that wound clean so it can heal" said Marshall rapping Rocky's leg. Rocky just hissed in pain then a medic came in "Im here to take Rocky for surgery" said the Medic. Rocky gave Marshall a scared look "Okay,Rocky don't worry I'll send Zuma and Rubble to stand by the door during the surgry " said Marshall leaving the room as the Medic took Rocky to the operation room fallowed by Zuma and Rubble, back with Mitchell and the others they were finishing up a battle getting a victory over Atlas sending them back the other way "Okay area secure Mitchell Chase were heading out to the next location" said Ilona hopping in a humvee with Gideon. Mitchell and Chase got in the humvee with them and started their way to the next Atlas controlled area, three hours later they got a call from Marine base "Hello is anyone there this is Zuma, Marshall is missing I say again Marshall is missing" said Zuma, Gideon picked up the radio "Roger that Zuma we'll keep an eye out for him over" said Gideon.

Ilona and the gang stopped at the outskirts of the city that was under Atlas' control "Were here okay get out and we'll be on foot" said Gideon loading his wrapon, "Mitchell you and Chase go right Gideon and I got left" said Ilona. An hour past Mitchell and Chase were in the city in the alleyway a enemy warbird flew over them then it explode "What the hell!" Mitchell said in surprise then a Sentinel warbird appeared out of nowhere dropping off more Sentinel troops also Knox,Zuma, and Rubble, Mitchell greeted Knox and head their way they came across a building that a Atlas soldier was talking to Irons "Good we got that Dalmatian pup you'll get good money for this" said Johnathan ending the transmission. After hearing that Chase got angry "Okay on my go Chase don't kill him we need to know were Marshall is at, ready go" Ordered Mitchell, Chase did a silent takedown taking the Atlas Soldier down and holding him to the grown as Mitchell,Knox, Zuma,and Rubble came in aiming their weapon's at the soldier.

Mitchell disarmed the Atlas Soldier "Were is he?" Mitchell aked, the Atlas Soldier looked scared "Who were is who?" The Atlas Soldier asked then Chase bit harder causing the Atlas Soldier to scream in pain "Marshall the Dalmatian" said Mitchell. The Atlas trooper answered "The Atlas base the next city down Please don't kill me I'm doing this because Irons is keeping my family hostage" said the Atlas Soldier, Mitchell put handcuffs on the Atlas soldier and handed him over to the Sentinel bottom line personnel. Mitchell and Chase went on the battle field as Knox,Zuma,and Rubble goes up on the rooftops for sniper support "Chase this way we must regroup with Gideon and Ilona" said Mitchell kicking a door from a small house down running to the back yard killing two Atlas scouts. Mitchell and Chase regrouped with Gideon and ILona "Gideon we found out were is Marshall is at, he's at the Atlas base that were going to" said Mitchell, Gideon nods " Okay Mitchell and I got Irons as Ilona and Chase save Marshall" said Gideon opening the door to the warbird that they will take "Okay boys let's end this" said Gideon.

Minutes past they reached Irons base the War Bird dropped off ILona and Chase first "Okay Gideon, Chase and I are on the way to save Marshall" said ILona opening the door shooting two enemys "Roger that ILona Mitchell and I are dropping down now" Said Gideon. ILona and Chase made their way through the building finding Marshall in a water tube with a air mask on his face, ILona ran up to the tube and started to look for a off switch then Johnathen Irons flipped a witch electrocuting Marshall. Marshall started screaming in pain "IRONS STOP THIS YOU'RE HURTTING HIM" ILona shouted trying to shoot Irons but he was behind bullet proof glass "Its no use finally Atlas has won this war wait were is Mitchell and Gideon are they suppose to be with you any way troops take this traitor to a cell and put that pup in a tube next to is friend" said Irons. Before Atlas had a chance to do their order Gideon and Mitchell bust through the door were Irons was at causing Irons to pull out his pistol and tried to shoot them but Mitchell knock the pistol out of Irons hand and slamed his head against the window knocking Irons out, the Atlas troops turned around and tried to get to Irons but the Marines and Sentinel task force were waiting for them outside they had no choice but to surrender. ILona and Chase rescued Marshall, Mitchell and Gideon handed Irons over to the authority and they headed back to Sentinel base every pup ,Ryder,Mitchell,Gideon,and ILona were rewarded for Atlas' downfall after words Rocky stood outside the doorway looking up at sky then Chase joined Rocky "Chase do you think Cormack pleased because we stopped Atlas" Rocky asked. Chase smiled and put one paw on Rocky's back "I'm sure he is Rocky, we all are happy we defeated Atlas now we can go home" said Chase walking back inside the base with Rocky closing the door

END


End file.
